


Sleepover at Lang's

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Scott puts his hands on his hips, waiting, with a reprimanding look on his face as he looks down on the two super soldiers sitting on his couch."Did I make myself clear? Barnes?" Scott asks, firmly.Barnes, with his arms crossed over his chest, huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers IW trailer is too ominous, yikes. I almost cried watching it. So I thought I'd start posting this and it's little fluffy chapters.  
> The chapters will be short and light. Hope you enjoy this part.

 

 

 

Scott puts his hands on his hips, waiting, with a reprimanding look on his face as he looks down at the two super soldiers sitting on his couch.

"Did I make myself clear? Barnes?" Scott asks, firmly.

Barnes, with his arms crossed over his chest, huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yes."

He really has to make sure he does understand the rules. There's this look Barnes is giving him that doesn't really bode well...for anyone.

Scott narrows his eyes at him. "Remind me. Go through the ground rules again."

And this time, Scott is the one who crosses his arms over his chest.

Cap actually puts his cup of coffee down and attempts to start, but Scott stops him. "I want Barnes to do it. I trust you Cap."

Barnes has a disgusted look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scott raises his brow and waits.

Barnes looks between him and Cap and then throws his hands up in the air. "Just so it wasn't clear, I wanna let you know that you offended me just now. Both of you."

"Bucky, it's not like that," Cap says softly to him and Scott tilts his head to the side in wonder at how that changed Barnes's expression in a second for the Winter Soldier's eyes has softened.

Not toward Scott though.

Barnes clears his throat. "Fine."

Then he starts counting on his metal hand. "No staying up late. No swearing. No violence or teaching of fighting technique-which honestly I don't understand, a kid her age should know-"

"Bucky," Steve warns.

Sighing loudly, Barnes continues, "No changing of her schedule or routine. No threatening of her friends. No spying on them-too late on that one buddy-"

"Jesus," Scott mutters and face-palms.

"I'll make sure he won't, Scott. Don't worry," Cap adds, looking pointedly Barnes's way.

Barnes snorts as he adds, "No innuendoes. And no sex-which by the way, there's something you need to know Lang."

Scott's eyes widen in horror. "Need?"

"You can't keep this guy off of me for that long." Barnes points at his boyfriend and wiggles his brows.

Cap looks as red as a tomato and Scott wants to die, so he only flails his arms around. "I don't mean ever, dude. Just make sure it's _only_ when she and I are outside the house. And in your bed and bed only which is in the guestroom. Not on the couch and not on the table-"

"Kitchen table?" Barnes asks.

"Not any flat surface in this house!" Scott yells and he feels like he's burning in embarrassment. He never thought that he'd be discussing these two's sex life much less monitoring it.

_Oh my God!_

"We can do it vertically, I mean if that's the only way here. Against the wall is good too, right Stevie?" Barnes says all of this like he's just talking about the weather.

Scott is pulling his own hair and trying to glue his eyes to the ceiling. He can't for the life of him look Cap's way.

"Stevie loves it to be honest-"

Then Scott hears a muffled sound and when he finally looks down and at them, he finds that Cap has his hand over Barnes's mouth. He's never seen Cap this flushed.

_Poor guy._

"Don't worry about him. He's just being an ass."

Scott wipes his face and sighs before looking at his watch. "Okay. Cassie will be here in about half an hour. Paxton is dropping her off."

Cap nods before he grimaces and pulls his hand away from Barnes's mouth. "Eww, did you just lick me?"

Barnes smirks. "Don't act like you don't love it. I've licked you in-"

"OKAY!" Scott claps his hands twice and very, very loudly. "Why don't you two unpack until she gets here."

Cap gets up, taking his coffee cup with him. But Barnes actually heads toward the door.

Scott frowns. "Where are you going? She'll be here soon."

"To the roof. Check the parameters," Barnes answers like it's the natural thing to say or do. "Duh!"

"Bucky, come on," Cap says but hangs his head low in total resignation when Barnes slams the door behind him.

Scott touches his own chest. "I'm feeling a heart attack coming. By the end of the week."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Scott buzzes Cassie and Paxton in before turning to the soldiers in his living room.

"Okay, let me talk to them first."

Barnes is about to interrupt when Cap holds him back by the waist, pulling him back to his chest. "Go ahead, Scott."

Scott can't help but smile excitedly as he opens the door and closes it behind him. He wants to make a big reveal. And in few seconds, Cassie and Paxton are emerging out of the elevator. 

"Hey, Dad!" She waves cheerily. Scott notices that she's wearing her backpack and pulling a small carry-on, probably full of clothes even though she has a full closet back inside his place.

"Hey, Peanut." He gets down and hugs her tightly. "Missed you."

"Me too." She kisses his cheek and then pushes back gently. "I wanna breathe, Dad."

"Sorry, right. Yeah." He gets up and gives a side hug to Paxton. They've grown closer over the years. Scott finds it funny how he's closer to him than his ex.

"Okay," he says, clasping his hands together. "I got you a big present. Like, very, very huge present with me back from DC."

She widens her eyes in sheer excitement. "Really?"

"But I don't want you to scream loudly when I open the door because the last thing I need is Mrs. Johnson killing me in my sleep."

"Why are you being dramatic, just open the door already?" Paxton chimes in.

_Shit, oh. He's still here._

Scott can't help but revel in showing off to Paxton when it comes to Cassie. Pathetic, he knows that. But he smirks nonetheless before opening the door wide with an extended arm. "Surprise!"

Cassie's eyes widen in total shock and her jaw drops. It takes her few seconds before she runs inside, screaming loudly. The scene will forever replay in his mind. Barnes falls to his knees and opens his arms wide only to be almost knocked over by Cassie's force of a hug. 

"Oh my God! You're here!" she shrieks as she squeezes her arms around Barnes' neck.

And the look on Barnes' face is so tender and so unlike the deadly assassin who taunts him from time to time.

_Who am I kidding? All the time._

"We came just for you, Cassie," Barnes says after he pulls away from their hug.

Cap touches her shoulder and she gives him a hug too. "I miss you guys," she says to the both of them.

"And guess what?" Cap says, looking down at her eager face. "We're here for a sleepover."

"A week," Barnes announces proudly. "Woooohoo!"

She turns around, as always, to look at Scott for confirmation. He smiles then chuckles as he nods. "Yes, Peanut. A whole week with these two."

Cassie jumps up and down and Barnes joins her. Scott chuckles at the scene.

Then she turns to Cap and pauses midway.

"Is this yours?" She asks with a concerned voice.

Scott frowns and looks at where she's pointing and his heart skips a beat. It's the cane.

"Uh, yeah." Cap picks it up and tries to smile as if it's nothing.

_The worst liar._

Cassie, this time, looks up at Barnes who smiles tensely back at her but says nothing.

"Peanut," Scott starts but Cap cuts him off.

"Come here, Cassie. I'll tell you all about it."

"Cap..."

"A version of it," he says and winks Scott's way.

He's relieved. The last thing he wants is letting his daughter know the gore details of that mission. Of how ugly the world can be.

A hand grips his elbow hard and pulls him out the apartment door. He turns and finds a confused and upset Paxton.

Scott actually forgot that he was there. "What?"

"You screwed her schedule because they're here? What gives, Scott?"

Scott pulls his arm away and fixes his sleeve. "Her schedule isn't screwed. Tomorrow is Monday. It's not like I took her in mid-week. _And_ Cassie loves them and it's been a while since I got her a present."

"Listen to yourself, man. How are _those_ presents?" And he points toward the now closed door. "They're dangerous-"

"They're not! They're heroes for God's sake-"

"I don't think her mom would approve..."

Scott fumes. "I couldn't ask for a better company for her. What do you know!"

Paxton rolls his eyes. "All I know is that trouble follows them-"

"In case you forgot, I'm like them too."

"You're not a super soldier," Paxton stresses.

"I'm a superhero!"

The two of them then just grimace at that.

Scott sighs and rubs his face. "Listen, they're here for a week just for Cassie. She's a huge fan-"

"I still think we should've been told-"

"Hello, gents," a sweet voice says from behind them.

They both jump when they see that Barnes is smiling in a very eerie way. He's closing the door behind them and then supporting his hand on the door frame. Scott needs to tell him that he doesn't look friendly. Not with the way he's smiling their way. No. Paxton's way.

_Shit._

"What seems to be the matter?" he asks, looking between both of them with that creepy smile.

Scott and Paxton look at each other then laugh nervously.

They both quickly answer, "Nothing."

"No problem here," Paxton adds and then nods. "Nice to see you again, sir."

"No, trust me. The pleasure is all mine... _Paxton_." Barnes puts his metal hand up and clasps Paxton's shoulder. Scott believes he's squeezing it hard because Paxton's face doesn't show any sign of comfort.

"Okay," Scott starts. "Barnes, I think I'll walk Paxton to his car."

"I can do that," Barnes says, looking at Paxton still.

"NO!" Both Scott and Paxton yell out.

Scott pulls his daughter's step father away from the metal grasp and almost run down the stairs with him. Stairs are faster to get away from Barnes' scary calm attitude.

Once they're out, they're both out of breath. Paxton points a finger at him, looking mad.

"You better be right about this."

Scott sighs in resignation and watches him get inside the car. "Sorry about him. He's...the Winter Soldier."

He doesn't know how to describe Barnes anymore.

Paxton starts his car and rolls down the windows. "You're dropping her off at the end of the week. I'm not going near that guy again."

And he rubs his shoulder before driving away.

Scott sighs, looks around and then goes back up.

When he gets inside, he sees Cap ordering food on the phone and Cassie and Barnes are on the couch. She's showing him her phone and seems to be scrolling down and telling him stuff.

_Wait...No he wouldn't.  
_

"What are you guys doing?" Scott asks and walks to stand in front of them.

"Bucky wants me to show him all my friends. Their pictures. And tell him everything about them. He wants to get to know them." Then she looks up, smiling brightly. "Isn't that nice, Dad?"

_Of course he would._

Still, Scott can't help but stare at Barnes in disbelief. 

But Barnes is just sitting there, shoulder to shoulder with Cassie, and staring back at Scott with a smug face and stupid smirk.

"Yeah, Peanut," Scott smiles her way. "That's nice."

She goes back to her phone. "And this is Emily, she's so cool."

Barnes nods, eyes studying the phone. "And what about that kid...what's his name? Mike or-"

"Oh, yeah. Mike Johnson. He's the best. Hold on." She scrolls down and Barnes' face hardens as he waits.

It's like he's gathering data to prepare for a mission.

Scott looks up the ceiling and prays.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Scott stops the car in the school driveway.

"Okay, Peanut. Off you go."

Cassie unfastens her seat belt in the backseat and she leans over the center console and smacks a quick kiss on his cheek. "See ya later Dad."

And then she turns toward Barnes who is looking out of place even though he's trying to blend in. He's wearing a green jacket with a blue Henley and black cap. She points toward his window.

"See, Bucky. That's Emily and Amanda. They're waiting for me."

"Hmm. What about the boys?"

She chuckles and Scott sighs.

"How should I know, silly."

"What about Mike?"

"Oh, Mike is probably inside already. He's _such_ a nerd."

Scott touches the area between his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, Cassie. We gotta go."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes.

She gets out and runs to her friends. Scott is about to drive off when Barnes stops him. "Wait."

"What?"

Barnes is very still and after few long torturing seconds, he blurts, "Who's Pink?"

Scott's brows almost reach his hairline. "I'm sorry?"

Barnes rolls down the window and drapes his hand over the door. "Pink. I don't know. They're talking about...Pink."

"Oh my God, you can't possibly have that good of a hearing."

Barnes turns to him and even though he's wearing dark sunglasses, he can pretty much tell that he's rolling his eyes at him.

"Lip reading, idiot."

Scott drops his head on the steering wheel before he jolts when a car behind him honks at him to move. Barnes guffaws next to him and Scott drives away.

"Alright, lip reader. What did they say before they got inside?" As much as he's mad that he did that, he wants to test him.

"Her friend said 'did you see pink?' and Cassie said 'yeah. I love her.' I'm assuming they're talking about a person..."

Scott chuckles.

"What? What's so funny?" Barnes sounds very offended.

"She's a singer."

"Oh, really? Is that her real name?"

"No."

"What's her real name then?"

Scott almost answers him but doesn't. He doesn't want to fangirl in front of Barnes.

So he shrugs. "How should I know? Google it."

Barnes takes off his sunglasses and Scott notices that he's narrowing his eyes at him. "I get the feeling that you know what it is."

Scott looks at him twice before taking a right turn into the main street. "Oh yeah? How come?"

"Your dumb face."

"Hey!" Scott points at his own face. "This face isn't dumb and is loved by a very hot lady."

"Ewwwwww. Don't talk about Hope that way." Barnes puts his sunglasses back on and adds, "I knew she should be saved."

They don't talk for five minutes. Then Scott takes a deep breath and decides to be serious.

"You were spying on the kids. That was on the list, Barnes. You can't do that. That's not what we agreed on."

He shrugs.

_Damn him._

"Lip reading wasn't on the list."

"Jesus...You know what? I'm gonna tell on you." Scott can't help but cringe at his own helplessness.

Barnes turns to him. "Who?"

"Steve...Oh wait, how come you left him alone? Very unlike you these days."

And he hears a giggle and Scott can tell he won't like the answer.

"I promised him to do something, later tonight, if he never tries to roam around and stays in your apartment."

_Yup._

Scott turns on the radio. "I don't wanna know."

Barnes closes his window and attempts to elaborate. "You know, sexual stuff. Things he likes most-"

"OH MY GOD!" And he turns up the volume.

 

 

**

 

 

Later, and right before noon, Scott is in the lab when he receives a text.

It's from Cap.

 

**What happened this morning with you guys?**

 

Scott frowns.

 

**Nothing. Why?**

 

**He keeps saying that he and a pink woman are kindred spirits.**

 

Scott barks out a loud laugh and then tenses when Pym gives him a look.  Cap sends another text.

 

**He won't take off his headphones and keeps calling me his Beautiful Trauma and I don't understand :(**

 

Scott waves to Pym. "Sorry. Gotta make a phone call."

He gets up and moves to the farthest part of the lab and dial Cap's to explain.

"Hey Cap..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE Pink ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

 

 

 

 

"Ugh. I can't believe this homework," Cassie whines in the living room. 

She's sitting on the floor with all her books scattered on the coffee table. 

Scott looks at her all the way from the kitchen. "I know, Peanut."

Barnes slides from the couch to sit next to her. He folds his arms on the table and seeks her tired eyes. "It's okay. I'll do it."

Scott frowns. "No, Barnes. That's cheating."

Barnes whips his head around and if looks could kill...

But Scott holds his ground.

"It's okay, Bucky," Cassie interrupts. "I have to do it. It's just sooooo long."

Scott watches as Barnes looks away, pulls his hair back into a bun and rolls his sleeves. The whole scene makes him chuckle and he hears Cap come up behind him.

"Uh oh. He's got that look."

"Like he's going to kill someone?" Scott asks as he looks through the take-out menus to order.   


"Like he's not gonna rest until he wins," Cap says it with a wide smile before pouring coffee for himself.

"So what would you like?" Scott passes him the menus.

"I'm not picky," Cap answers. "I usually have what Bucky is having."

"Alright."

Scott picks up all the menus he has and heads to the living room. Barnes is playing with the pencils as he looks at how Cassie is trying to solve an equation.

"We need to solve the problem first. Put them into umm bubbles," Barnes suggests. "But... hmm."

"Oh, oh I know. Here," and Cassie starts demonstrating on paper. "Let's label the answer x. Then we can find out its value..."  


Scott watches before interrupting. "So what do you guys want for-"

"Shhh Lang! We're thinking here." Barnes looks up at him before following Cassie's pencil as she solves the math problem.

Scott stands there, awkward and very much ignored by the two. Cap comes up and pats his shoulder. "You decide, Scott."

He flushes and gets his phone out as Cap sits behind Barnes, cane left beside him on the arm of the couch.

"I'm gonna order Chinese so don't come crying to me," he informs them. Loudly.

The two men and his kid are in their own world and Scott feels left out, so he orders quickly to join them.

 

 

**  


 

 

Next day, while Cassie is at school, Scott goes back home with three bags of groceries. Those two super soldiers are insatiable. They can't get enough food and it's driving him crazy.

When he finally gets inside his apartment, he kicks the door shut with his foot. He huffs after putting the heavy bags on the kitchen counter.

"Sure... I fight aliens but get worked up over brown bags," he scoffs to himself. He's just about to put the milk in the fridge when he hears groaning sounds.

He freezes. 

Suddenly, he realizes that the apartment isn't empty and remembers that he actually has guests who've been living with him for the past few days.

He strains his ears and finds that it's coming from down the hall.

"Damn it, Stevie!" Barnes huffs. "Just opens your legs or how else am I gonna get in there and go deep?"

Scott almost trips and stumbles resulting in the counter jamming into his side. "Shit, shit, fuck!"

"You can get in just fine," Cap replies with irritation in his voice. "Just get on with it."  


Scott staggers as he tries to stop whatever is going on with those two.

"You know you love it when I do it for you."

Scott knocks the wall in the hall as he makes his way. "No, no, no! That's not what we agreed on. I was only away for grocer-"

And he finds the bathroom door wide open. Cap sitting on the closed toilet with Barnes standing between his legs, razor in his hand while the other one is holding Cap's chin.

Oh. _Oh_

"Oh, hey Scott," Cap says without moving his head, minding the razor on his cheek.

Barnes turns and frowns. Scott prays they didn't hear him.

Barnes starts, "What's up with you? What were you yelling about?"

Scott stands there, holding his throbbing side and let's out a fake laugh. Shrugging, he says in a small voice, "Nothing."

Barnes narrows his eyes at him before smirking. "Wait a minute."

Scott doesn't like the look he's giving him. 

"You thought we were having sex."

"WHAT?" Cap yelps and Barnes holds him by the shoulder to keep him from standing up.

Scott feels embarrassed and he can literally feel his face burn. And to make matters worse, his voice betrays him as he answers slowly, "Noooo." And it comes out like a question.

Barnes shakes his head at him and then dips the razor in the water-filled sink and turns again to focus on Cap's face. He shaves carefully but Cap's eyes are on Scott.

"As much as I'd love to make you feel uncomfortable, I have agreed to follow your stupid rules, Lang."

Cap nods slowly as the razor touches his chin. 

With his back to Scott, Barnes adds, "And we're not animals."

Scott feels bad and then attempts to apologize, "I didn't mean, uh I just...sometimes I never know with you two-"

"I'd have made it clear we were having sex," Barnes shoots back and turns around to look at Scott. 

He's smirking.

_ The bastard! _

"Okay," Scott says as his hand taps the door frame lightly while the other one still rubbing his side. "I'll just go stack the fridge."

"Your neighbors would've heard us too."

Scott folds his lips and nods, smiling in spite of himself. "Yup. Keep 'em coming. I deserve it."

Barnes smiles like the devil. "Mrs. Johnson would try to evict you."

Scott points at him. "Actually, she has tried before."

Barnes drops the act and looks puzzled and concerned at the same time. "She has? Why?"

"That's not right," Cap adds.

Scott is startled by how the whole conversation changed drastically. "Uh...don't worry about it."

"Why?" Barnes asks, moving away from Cap and taking steps toward him instead.

He sighs loudly. "Because I'm an ex-con, that's why." 

The bathroom is quiet and Barnes glances back at Cap and then looks back at Scott. He nods twice before going back to stand between Cap's knees.

"What?" Scott asks. "That's it? No comebacks?"

Barnes shrugs and takes Cap's chin in his hand as he concentrates to shave the other cheek. "My life doesn't revolve around you, you know."

Cap gives him the 'I'm sorry' look. 

The awkwardness comes back and Scott decides to head back to the kitchen. He's done figuring those two out. And when he remembers how he barged in, he covers his face with his hands. 

"I should just drop dead now."

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling blue when I wrote this. So sorry. But in honor of the "Ant-Man and the Wasp" trailer dropping, I decided to post it ;)

 

 

 

Scott comes back from a last minute lab work with Hank to find Cassie and Barnes lounging on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dad!"

He frowns when he sees that they're not moving...and making faces.

"Are you taking selfies?"

"Duh!" she says as she makes a duck face and proceeds to take a picture of her and Barnes.

They're leaning their heads against each other and trying to make the best duck face. Scott stands before them and chuckles, grocery bag in hand.

"You look ridiculous, Barnes."

" _You_ look ridiculous," he shoots back, adjusting the cap over his head and securing the sunglasses on his face. Then he nudges Cassie, saying in a small voice,  "Did you hear that Cassie? Your dad called me ridiculous." 

Scott's eyebrows almost reach his hairline at the face Barnes pulls. He's literally pouting and playing victim.

And it does the trick. 

Cassie lowers her cellphone and looks at him, almost hurt and bewildered. "Dad. How can you say that? That's mean."

Scott is astonished at the drastic and quick turn of conversation. "Um I was just-that-I didn't mean-I only meant this..."

And he can see Barnes wickedly smiling behind Cassie. 

Scott folds his lips, trying not to smile because Barnes' wicked smile is funny. Sort of. 

So he gives him this one. He raises his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm sorry. Was only joking."

Cassie nods, smiles, and goes back to taking selfies, instructing Barnes to take off his cap and drape his hair over his face.

Scott carries the bag to the kitchen and then heads to his room to change before fixing dinner for them. He thought they had it earlier but they all insisted they'll gonna wait for him. It kinda brings a smile to his face. A proud one.

But his smile slips away when he passes by the guest room. The door is wide open and he glances but stops when he sees Cap lying on the bed in a fetal position. Scott notices that he's gripping the pillow too hard. He's also moving his toes up and down.

Scott treads quietly before softly knocking on the open door.

Cap turns and lifts his head up. His face doesn't look good. It's pale, but the guy smiles at him anyway. "Hey Scott. You wanted something?"

Scott fidgets, keys in hand. "You okay? I just passed by and saw the door open..."

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Cap doesn't wait for Scott and goes back to burying his face in the pillow, sighing and not in a good way. 

Scott's heart thuds in his chest in fear and takes several steps back before walking back to the living room.

"Hey Barnes," he whispers loudly.

"I'm busy, Lang!" As he makes a monkey face which makes Cassie giggle.

Scott's heart is racing and he doesn't want to alarm the two especially his daughter but it couldn't wait.

"James!"

And that makes Barnes turn sharply toward him. Frowning, he asks, "What's with you? You never call me by my first name..."

Scott gulps and holds his breath. There's no need for him to say anything else for Barnes's face turns hard and he sits up straight. 

"Dad?" Cassie looks between them, putting her phone back in her lap.

Scott points toward the small hallway, and tries to be calm. "I think...uh...I think you should check on Cap..."

Like a lightening bolt, Barnes is off the couch and running past him all the way to the guestroom. Scott pauses before hurrying after him. 

When he reaches the room merely seconds after Barnes, he staggers back, holding on to the door frame.

He realizes in that second that he really doesn't want to ever see them go through this. Through anything like this. The image in front of his eyes is nothing compared to the horrific image of Cap being injured few months ago, with the bars protruding his body but this....this is somehow more terrifying. Quietly terrifying.

Scott knows why. It's because there isn't blood. Nothing. Cap is just lying there now, with a sad look on his pale face and Barnes is literally on his knees on the bed hunched over Cap. He's running his hands through the golden hair. Ever so lovingly.

"Hey, hey Stevie. What is it? What's wrong?"

Cap chuckles weakly. "I told Scott I was fine."

Barnes kisses his forehead twice before saying, "For once, I'm really grateful for Scott Lang."

Scott purses his lips and can't say anything back when Barnes gives him a serious look full of gratitude and acknowledgment.

"What is it?" Barnes whispers before he gathers Cap's weak hand in his, bringing it to his lips and keeping it there. 

Scott waits and is on edge to know what's gotten Cap to have that look on his face. He wants to help too.

"I...I'm just tired I guess," he mutters, smiling up at Barnes.

Barnes lets go of Cap's hand gently and starts examining him. He touches his hip first. "Is it tender? I thought you said-"

"It's not my hip." Cap's voice croaks. 

Barnes has that panic look on his face and Scott's grip on the door frame tightens. 

"Stevie," he mutters before putting his hand on his abdomen. Cap flinches a bit and it doesn't go by unnoticed. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Barnes says determinedly.

Scott finds himself blurting, "I'll get the car."

"No!" Cap tries to sit up and fails. Barnes gathers him in his arms. 

"You're an idiot," Barnes breathes. "I swear to God. Damn it, Stevie!"

"I...it's just tender. Not like before...The pain went away. Don't worry. It's my fault."

Barnes tries not to snap and instead lets out a long breath. "How is that your fault, genius?"

"I went...actually I tried to go on a run," Cap mutters, eyes down.

Scott shakes his head and Barnes...Barnes is on a whole other level of anger. "What? When?"

"This morning. When you and Scott went to drop Cassie off at school."

"Jesus Christ." Barnes plants a hard kiss on his head. "Fuckin' Punk!"

Cap moves a bit and goes back to his fetal position, but extends his hand to clasp Barnes's. "I'm sorry."

"You better. Next time Scott and I will take you along with us." Barnes then turns and looks at Scott. "Right?"

Scott doesn't trust his voice or his words for that matter but it's apparent that Barnes is shaken and seeks some sort of comfort. 

"Yeah." Scott swallows and then clears his throat. "I'll let him drive even."

Barnes and Cap chuckle and Scott weirdly thinks it's one of his proudest moment ever.

"Listen Buck, that's not why I'm sorry..."

"Dear God, what else did you do? If you jumped from the building-"

"I'm sorry for not giving you that soccer team," Cap gulps, eyes searching Barnes.

Scott is confused for few seconds before a memory flashes before his eyes. The two of them in the hall in his ex wife's house, talking about kids.

"Shut up," Barnes says, shaking his head at him, lips forming the softest smile. "The pain is making you sappy, Rogers."

"I'm so sorry," Cap whispers, closing his eyes. It's obvious that he's trying not to cry.

And it jars Scott.

"Shhh..." Barnes whispers softly before lying next to him, facing him. Then he puts his arm around Cap, embracing him. "I only need you. Just you, Stevie."  


Scott wants to offer sending for Hank to help or something but finds his lips trembling. He casts his eyes down and then freezes when he sees that Cassie has been standing next to him all along.

He takes a deep breath and closes the door softly, making her back away.

"Peanut..."

Cassie quickly hugs him, burying her face in his stomach. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay."

It also clicks in his mind that this is probably the first time for her to see them like this. Vulnerable. Intimate. 

He pats her head lovingly. "Cassie."

She doesn't budge and instead tightens her arms around his waist. She's muttering something.

"What's that?"

"I'm sorry," she says as she lifts her teary-eyed face at him.

He breaks for her. "Oh no, Peanut. This isn't your fault."

"If I didn't ask for them for a sleepover-"

"But you didn't."

"Still-"

"Stop that." He unclasps her hands from around him and kneels, holding her hands in his tightly. "It's not. It's nobody's fault. Things happen. Pain happens. And this is just temporary 'cause he-and yes, Captain America himself can be a stubborn baby-didn't listen to the doctor's orders."

She sniffles and he smiles warmly at her. He wipes the falling tears and then takes her hand. 

"Come on. Let's go make dinner."

"I don't feel hungry."

"Those super soldiers need their nourishment, don't you think?"

She shrugs and sits on the stool by the counter. He takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. There's still that sad look on her face, so he tries again.

"I'm afraid if I don't make them food, they'll just eat me."

Cassie snorts and covers her mouth. "Dad! Don't say that. They're not cannibals."

He raises his brows. "Did you see how Barnes ate that stack of pancakes. Six! All at once!"

She rests her chin on her hand and gives him a look. "That doesn't make sense, Dad."

He shrugs. "It gives you an idea though." 

"Plus, he ate them in two bites."

"Still." 

He starts emptying the bag and checking the fridge, studying what's in there in order to make a decent meal.

"Dad?"

Without turning around, he says, "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

He turns around and tries to hide his surprise at the request. Last time she slept next to him was after he and her mother got divorced. But he knows why. She still looks shaken a bit. And he can't have that. 

Cassie Lang should know joy. Only joy.

So he smirks.

"You're afraid they're gonna eat you too?"

"DAD!" And she giggles before grabbing a paper towel from the grocery bag and throwing it his way. 

He catches it and throws it back to her. 

"Stop being weird, Dad."

"I'm Ant-Man. I _am_ weird."

She makes a disgusted face and he laughs. He then makes his way to her and kisses her head softly, feeling her lean against him. He pats her back. 

"It'll be fine. They'll be fine, Peanut."

Those two have to be, he thinks. 

_ They just have to. _

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw Ant-Man and the Wasp. And I'm just... <3 <3   
> Loved it but then it broke my heart :(

 

 

 

 

Scott looks in the rear view mirror and finds Cap gazing out the window, looking tired still. Cassie is sitting next to him, a book in her lap. To his right, in the passenger seat, is a strangely quiet Barnes.

"So Cassie, any field trips this year?"

He knows there isn't. But he just wants to break the tension that's stifling him in the car.

"No, Dad. Not yet so far. I hope they do."

"What kinda trip?" Barnes asks suspiciously, turning around to look at her.

"Last time, we went to a museum," she answers.

"I don't like museums," Steve mutters.

Scott looks at him through the mirror and finds Cap having a forlorn look on his face. Then Scott’s eyes glance Barnes' way. The guy is tense. More than usual.

When he parks in front of the door, he waits for Cassie to get out of the car but She doesn't.

"Peanut? What’s wrong?"

He and Barnes both look back at her. 

She's playing with the zipper of her bag. "I just remembered that there are papers that you need to sign, Dad."

"Oh, okay."

So he drives all the way to the parking lot. He cracks open the windows and turns off the engine. He doesn't trust Barnes not to drive off into the sunset with his boyfriend. But given the situation or whatever that is going on between the two, it's unlikely. 

Still. Better safe than sorry. Plus, he values his car.

Cassie gets out and Barnes does too but Scott holds his arm. "You wait here. Last thing I need is for kids to recognize you. Also, security officers are around."

Barnes huffs and slams the door shut. " _ Please _ . I'm better security for these kids than anyone."

"Yes. You're the Winter Soldier. We know."

He glances back and finds Cap still looking very distant.

Scott sighs and gets out of the car to walk with his daughter all the way to the school building. Before he leaves, he leans over the window and points at Barnes. “Don't draw attention.”

Barnes rolls his eyes and rests his back, arm out.

On their way out of the parking lot, Cassie is quiet but glances back several times. Scott puts his hand over her shoulder. Once they're close to the huge doors of the school, she stops.

"Peanut?"

She looks nervous. Her hands are holding on to the straps of her backpack. "Um...Dad?"

"What's wrong?" He comes to stand in front of her.

She's gnawing on her lips before looking up at him. "There are no papers. I lied."

"Oh." She's never lied to him ever. So it takes him by surprise and he doesn't know what to say.

She senses it for she hurriedly explains. "It's just I want you to fix it."

"Fix what, Peanut?"

She looks back toward the car and then back to him. "It's just...they haven't talked to each other since this morning. Not once."

"Oh. Uh..." He doesn't really know what to say to that. He kinda did notice earlier but thought that it's just because they were tired since the emotional turmoil last night.

"I don't want what happened to you and mom to happen to them."

_ Jesus _ .  _ Not that _ .

"Oh, Peanut..."

He crouches down and looks up, his heart breaking for her. His hand reaches for her arm. "That's...that's different."

"No," she shakes her head. "You and mom stopped talking and then you divorced."

“Well, that’s never gonna happen to those two,” Scott smiles to reassure her.

“How can you be so sure?”

“They’ve loved each other for more than seventy years. It seems very unlikely that they’ll go their separate ways anytime soon. Ever.”

That seems to calm her a bit and she breathes a sigh of relief. He pats her cheek before glancing at their car in the distance.

“Come on. We gotta keep pretenses or else Barnes will question me later. I’ll walk you inside.”

“Okay.”

 

Minutes later, he’s back, heading toward the parking lot. He thinks about how to talk to Cassie again about that subject later. She never brings up his and her mom’s divorce so it takes him a bit by surprise this morning. He’s lost in thought that he only sees it later. He stops midway as soon as he notices his car. Over the roof is Barnes. He’s sitting Indian style over the roof of the car.

Scott huffs and stomps toward him.

“What part of 'don’t draw attention' don’t you understand?”

Barnes shrugs, looking around. “I don’t draw. Never been my skill. Stevie though is brilliant. Have you seen his sketchbook?”

Scott frowns, shakes his head and then throws his hands in the air. “That’s...what the...that’s so not funny. It's stupid and lazy. You gotta work on your funny.”

Barnes winks his way and Scott motions for him to get down. “Now,” he hisses.

Barnes jumps off and gets back to his seat. As Scott walks around the car to get to the driver’s seat, he notices that Cap is still staring off into somewhere.

_ Shit _ .

 

**

 

They stop by Pym’s lab.

“Why are we here?” Barnes asks after getting out of the car.

Scott notices that he’s the one opening the door for Cap, who in return takes longer to get out. They don’t say anything to each other.

_ What the hell is going on with them? _

“Just thought I’d show you where the magic happens,” Scott says, feigning excitement.

“Stop trying to convince us your life is interesting,” Barnes says, moving around the car to get inside. “We know it’s boring.”

“Whatever man. You’ll see.” Scott is trying to make things up as he goes.

The elevator ride is hellish. It’s so awkward, Scott almost wished he had his suit on so he’d shrink and never be there.

As soon as they reach the lab, Scott turns to them and motions with his hands to the space. “Take a look around. I’ll go settle some stuff with Hank.”

He shakes his limps as soon as he turns around a corner and down the hall to find Hank. He’s his only hope now.

When he finds the doctor, he smiles wide in relief.

“Scott?”

“We need to talk, father-in-law.”

Hank takes off his eyeglasses. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

Scott takes his arm and leads him out of the room he’s working in. “Fine. Let’s go, old man.”

“I design the suits, Scott. Things can go wrong. Accidents happen.”

Scott stops midway and looks at a smiley Hank. “What’s with people nowadays and their stupid sense of humor?”

 

**

 

Scott makes sure they’re inside Hank’s office-to avoid Barnes hearing them-before he starts talking.

“You gotta help me here.”

“What did you do this time?” Hank asks as he sits behind his desk.

Scott frowns. “Why would you assume that I did something? And something wrong too?”

Hank raises his brow and Scott’s shoulders sag. “Alright. You’re right. Anyway. No, this time someone needs help.”

“Oh.” Hank sits straight in the leather chair.

Scott puts his hands on his hips. “It’s Cap. You remember that mission? Few months ago...When he-”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well, his torso or hip or something is still not healed, I think. It’s giving him a lot of pain and it’s driving his boyfriend crazy. And they’re living in my place at the moment and trust me, you don’t want a crazy Barnes-”

“Scott…”

“Winter Soldier mode is nothing! Crazy obsessed boyfriend is far worse-”

“Scott…”

“And now they’re not talking and they’re weird about it. Cassie is upset and-”

“Scott...”

“She mentions my divorce and it’s been a long-a long-time since she’s-”

“Scott Lang!”

Scott realizes that he hasn’t taken a breath and he stops. He inhales deeply before letting it out. He hangs his head low before looking up upon hearing Hank getting out of his chair. He stands right in front of him.  

He puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

Scott breathes and runs his hands over his face. “Sorry.”

Hank gives him a kind fatherly look before sitting on the edge of his desk, eyeglasses in hand. “You know I'm not that kinda doctor, Scott.”

“Just take a look-”

“First of all, I'm not sure he will see me. And second of all, he's not your normal kind of patient.”

“What do you mean?”

“He's genetically engineered. I'm not fully knowledgeable…”

“You gotta have something. You were the Ant-Man for God’s sake.”

Hank contemplates for a minute before nodding slowly. “I may have something but I can't promise anything.”

 

**

 

He comes back to the reception area with Hank to find Cap looking through some books while Barnes is watching Cap like a hawk, arms across his chest.

Scott claps once. “Okay! I'm back.”

“Well, we didn't miss you,” Barnes shoots back in a bored voice.

Scott gives him a hard look before turning around and holding Hank’s shoulder. “I give you Dr. Hank Pym.”

Barnes frowns. “We've already met.”

“Not Cap though.” Scott looks excited and sees when it dawns on Barnes. He looks reserved all of a sudden and looks away.

Cap grabs his cane and makes his way toward Hank.

“It's good to meet you Dr. Pym.”

Hank looks serene and in awe. There's also a melancholic look in his eyes. He shakes Cap’s hand and holds it in both of his, holding tightly. “It's my utmost pleasure to meet you at last Captain Rogers.”

Cap smiles shyly and nods.

Then Barnes speaks up. “He worked with Peggy, Steve.”

And that's when it hits Scott. This is why Hank looked that way at Cap. And Scott looks quickly his way and finds Cap looking shocked.

“Wha…but how?”

“Way later in our careers,” Hank says, smiling. “She was my favorite agent.”

Cap lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head. “That's Peggy.”

And it's like the intensity of the elevator again and Scott looks Barnes way and finds him having a deadly-staring contest with the floor.

“What…” and Steve clears his throat. “How was she? God, I have so many questions.”

“Let's talk,” Hank says and guides Cap to his office.

Scott looks back and finds that Barnes isn't there anymore.

“Barnes?”

So he walks past the elevators and luckily most of the rooms here have glass walls so he spots him sitting on a desk, same way he sat on the roof of his car earlier this morning.

“What the hell, Barnes? I want you to hear what he has to offer?”

“Hank? What? A walk down memory lane?” He huffs before shaking his head.

Scott contemplates that and his shoulders droop at the realization. “Wait… are you jealous?”

Barnes rolls his eyes. “No, you idiot.”

Scott puts his hands on his hips, waiting.

“Although,” Barnes explains. “I did tell him back then that he should marry her… since we weren't … you know...times back then weren’t...not like now. I just didn't want him to miss out on…” he waves his hand around. “You know what I mean…”

“Oh.” Scott understands and waits a bit before asking. “What did he say?”

Barnes smiles, reminiscing. “He gave me one of those long passionate speeches of his and then when I tried to argue with him, he kissed me.”

Scott smiles softly and then asks, “So what happened?”

Barnes looks at him with a frown. “Well, I fell off the train and-”

“No, no. I mean today. This morning. What's up with you two? You're usually all over each other-”

“What are you talking about? Just so you know, I gave him the best blowjob ever this morning.”

Scott chokes on his spit before bringing his hands up to rub his temples. He blinks twice. “I definitely didn't need to know that.”

“You asked. Don't come at me. We were quiet-”

“Stop! Stop! For the love of God-”

“I was making a case-”

“That's not what I actually meant,” Scott says, covering his face.

“I tried everything!” Barnes says heatedly, eyes hard. His shoulders then fall and he sighs in resignation. “He won't...he just...he won't talk to me and I don’t know what to do.”

Scott gulps at the melancholy consuming Barnes quickly all of a sudden. He doesn't know how to respond.

Barnes’s metal fingers are holding on the to the edge of the desk and Scott can see the wood is splintering a bit.

“He’s sad about something. I know Stevie. He’s feeling down. And this means he’s going way deep into his head.”

Scott finally decides on saying something. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry…”

Barnes snorts. “Please. You even noticed. You were  _ just _ wondering.”

_ Fuck! _

“Okay. Maybe it’s that injury,” he tries again.

Barnes shakes his head. “No. It’s not that.”

“What if it is, huh? He’s been using that cane for a while…”

Barnes shakes his head, eyes looking anywhere but Scott’s. “It’s not the first time he’s injured.”

“Well, that’s why I brought you guys here.”

Barnes frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Hank will help him heal faster.”

Barnes jumps off the desk. “How?”

Scott clears his throat. “Uh...I...asked and-”

Barnes lets out a long sigh and it motivates Scott to continue.

“He said he may have something.”

“Even if he does heal,” Barnes says, looking apprehensive. “What if it’s not that?”

For the first time Scott feels very confident about his assumption. “What if it is?”

Barnes nods and gives him a small smile.

Scott hopes he’s right about this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.


End file.
